The Power
( ) (DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1990 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |pc = (Beta) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 64 (JD2) 72 (JD3/''JDGH'') |dlc = February 1, 2012 (JD3) |choreo = |nowc=Power }} "The Power" by is featured on , (as a downloadable track), and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man with an appearance similar to a New Orleans musician. He has pink flat-top hair and is wearing a pair of purple sunglasses, a pink and purple buttoned coat, a light blue tie, a pair of purple pants, and a pair of white and dark purple shoes with turquoise laces. Remake In the remake, he has a cyan outline, and the effect that appears whenever "I ve got the power!" is sung is different. Power coach 1@2x.png|Original Power coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Original The dancer seems to be in a concert, standing on a stage with people cheering for him in the audience with their hands in West Coast hand gestures. There are also multiple radios in the background. The hands and radios seem to be further away. Remake In the remake, the hands are replaced by more radios, and there are different spotlights. Appearances in Mashups The Power appears in the following Mashups: * Da Funk * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * Ghostbusters * Miss Understood * Rich Girl * Troublemaker * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) ' * ''Fancy '''(Retro Men) Captions The Power appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Angry Stomp * Clap Your Hands * Marching Man * Push Away * Saxophone * Side Slice * Strider Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Slowly raise both of your arms, as if you were playing a saxophone. Gold Move 2: Throw your right hand out quickly with your right leg behind your left leg, and your left arm on your back. Gold Move 3: Do a clockwise spin. Thepower gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Thepower gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Thepower gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Power gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Power gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia *The pictograms are blue in a beta image. However, in the actual game, they are light purple. ** In addition, when the singer says "I ve got the power!", there were no special effects, and this pictogram was absent.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5KuhTjCZ7g *''The Power'' is one of the seven routines that appears twice or more in a row in a Mashup. *In the menu icon for The Power, the coach's coat is a lighter shade of purple. *The line "Quality I possess something" appears as one line the first time it is sung. Thereafter it is divided into two lines as "Quality/I possess something". *The dancer appears on the PAL cover. *In the pictograms sprite from the The Power s files in , a pictogram in a beta design from can be found. *In the first look trailer for ''Just Dance'' Live, the coach can be seen in the thumbnail and in the video. *The pictograms for Gold Moves 2 and 3 are over-saturated, and the arrows have a bluish tint. **This may mean they were not going to be gold moves at first. Gallery Game Files ThePower_cover_jd2.png|''The Power'' Thepowersqa.png|''The Power'' ( ) Power_cover_generic.png|''The Power'' (Remake) jdnowcoverthepower.jpg| cover Thepoweravatar.png| avatar 27.png|Avatar on and pictos-sprite-thepower.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots snapthepowermenu.png|''The Power'' on the menu Power jd2 ready.png| ready screen Power jdgh menu wii.png|''The Power'' on the menu (Wii) Power jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images coach_jd2_power.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements m0lTdSqLNbEA.png|Beta pictogram Others tex1_512x256_006ae090e31db8ef_14.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Snap! - The Power Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - The Power Just Dance 3 The Power Gameplays Just Dance 2 - The Power Just_Dance_3_Snap_The_Power The Power - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract The Power Just Dance 2 - The Power by Snap References Site Navigation de:The Power Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs from Demo Versions Category:Remade Songs